


空巷

by Agent11



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent11/pseuds/Agent11
Summary: 比3代还要早的时间设定，兄弟俩艰难的青春岁月。起因是V这种熟练打劫路人的操作让我很畅想了一下，先瞎涂了一张，然后觉得可以编个故事出来。有原创人物与内容。





	空巷

但丁没能预料现在的局面。通常来说他不爱去多考虑还没发生的事情，做计划那是他哥哥维吉尔的活儿，他只管行动，用动物本能一般的直觉来解决一切麻烦。  
只是他不知道遇上解决不了的麻烦时该怎么做。

但丁和维吉尔的“家”位于沿街一幢破公寓的三楼，只有一个房间加一个没有热水供应的卫生间，租金可想而知的低廉。简陋的屋子里有一张双人床，一个破衣柜，衣柜里随便扔着几件换洗衣物，还有他们的武器，那个不知道死到哪里去的父亲留给他们的遗产。也只是扔在里面，根本不会动用。  
伴随着青春期的是无穷的精力和冲动，兄弟俩经常一言不合就大打出手，摔倒在地板上，震起一团团的尘埃；撞在墙壁上，把破旧的墙皮又蹭掉一块。这栋建筑没有因为他们的厮打而坍塌简直是个奇迹。  
打累了或者是因为扭在一起的时间过长，他们就会换种方式继续。对于一无所有的年轻人来说，暴力与性也许是仅有的消解能量的途径，于是他们便会做爱。以常人的认知来说这听上去也许有些不可理喻，然而他们不是常人，他们是半魔双子，世俗的道德规约对他们而言就是狗屁。出生之前他们在同一个子宫里度过了密不可分的九个月，来到这个世界后彼此分开独立的状态才是陌生不安的。他们需要重建这样的连接，只有这时候才会感到充盈与安全。何况，他们除了彼此什么都没有，就算有一副好皮囊，姑娘们也绝不会和连避孕套都买不起的男孩上床。  
哥哥像操母狗一样操着弟弟，没什么技巧可言，只有年轻人莽撞的速度和力量，弟弟撅着屁股，尽力迎合，就算被操得股间鲜血流淌也乐在其中。有时候他们会温情一些，面对面贴得很紧，还会有亲吻，哥哥甚至可以一下子顶进结肠，弟弟就浪叫着在哥哥后背抓出一条条血痕。  
他们打架或做爱，可能没什么分别，从结果来看两个人总是会弄得满身是伤，但他们不在乎，伤口很快会愈合，就像从来没有发生过。  
但房租和饭钱是个让人沮丧的问题，一无所有的兄弟俩也曾试过去打工，服务生，送外卖，一切城市中挣扎求生的年轻人能选择的稍微体面些的职业都试过了，无一长久。不体面的也试过了，他们曾谎报年龄充当过地下妓院的保安，但是这份工作当晚就终结了，因为他们试图保护一个妓女而将虐待狂嫖客狠揍了一顿。年轻的血液尚不愿学会妥协与退让。

但丁躺在维吉尔的臂弯里，维吉尔的手有一搭没一搭地抚弄着弟弟的身体，这样温情的场面可不多见。刚结束的那场性爱既不粗暴也不太激烈，多半是因为饥饿。  
“我说，要不我去那个脱衣舞酒吧试试？我知道那边有几个给钱大方的老头子喜欢年轻男孩的屁股。”但丁望着窗外的某个地方，试图忘记胃里的烧灼感。  
“不许。”维吉尔伸出一只手摸到但丁的屁股上狠掐了一下，但丁痛得哎呀一声叫了出来，“你的屁股是我的，别人谁都不许碰。看都不许看。”  
“可我的屁股也不能当饭吃呀。”但丁无奈地揉着被哥哥掐痛的地方，“再说下周要交房租了，不能再拖了。”  
维吉尔一个翻身把弟弟压在身下：“下周的事情下周再说。”他把又开始硬挺的阴茎恶狠狠捅进但丁那还未恢复紧缩的肛口：“现在，我要先把你下面喂饱。”但丁舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个狡黠的微笑，伸手圈住哥哥的颈项：“还有上面。”

维吉尔已经有了主意。既然这个世界对他们从不吝惜恶意，那么他们就要用力量来获取一些他们需要的东西。为了生存下去有时候就必须去掠夺、撕咬，这是动物的本能，根本没什么好犹豫的。  
稍远的几个街区总是聚集着各种大小黑帮，敲诈勒索，毒品贩卖，卖淫，肮脏的勾当像臭水沟一样遍布着每条巷子。老实本分的当地人不会靠近那些地方，很可能一个不留神就被洗劫一空甚至丢掉性命。帮派之间的火拼也不是什么新鲜事了，经常可以看见被揍得不成人形或者满身刀伤枪伤的帮派成员跌跌撞撞从巷子里逃出来，通常还不及摸到马路中间就被人从背后结果了性命。  
维吉尔的主意就是让但丁走进暗巷深处，用他那从不令人失望的挑衅天赋把那些歹徒惹毛，在看到对方掏出刀枪后便会表现得和那些初出茅庐的小混混一样，空有一张大嘴巴，真要打起来？冲向超市打折区的老太太都比他们强，于是但丁只能逃跑，跑向更深更暗的巷子，维吉尔会在那里出现，兄弟俩便联手把坏人揍翻，夺走他们的钞票。  
听上去又老气又愚蠢，可是那些黑帮大概更蠢，这主意竟然真的奏效了，双胞胎干了没几次就把房租凑齐了，还能顺便吃上一顿但丁最喜欢的披萨。  
“我们再多干几次说不定就能凑出一笔路费离开这个臭水坑。”但丁恋恋不舍地舔干净了手指上最后一点番茄酱。“过来。”维吉尔微笑着拉过弟弟，溺爱地亲了亲他蓬松的头发，从背后环抱住他的腰，手臂的角度贴合着但丁的腰线，他最喜欢的姿势，他们喜欢的姿势。“我们一起离开这里，到一个大城市去，没人知道我们是谁，从哪里来。我们会找到很多机会，出人头地。”但丁静静倚在哥哥身上，他没想过以后要怎么样，他只想和哥哥在一起有一个可以安身的地方，不被打扰，当然，最好还有披萨。

老肉联厂一代是这边近几年比较活跃的暗石帮的地盘，成员很多都是非法移民，一群真正的亡命之徒。可是兄弟俩决定冒险，下一步就去找暗石帮的麻烦，毕竟这样的家伙，手边的现金可比不入流的小帮派多得多了。如果去搞他们一下子，应该立刻就能凑够离开这里的钱。  
照旧还是但丁无意间在几个团伙成员闲坐在街头的时候撞到了其中的一个家伙，然后发生口角，但丁不带半个脏字地把对方及其家庭成员的人生恭维了一遍，不出所料那人暴跳如雷开始揍人并拔出了枪，这个时候不知好歹的小混混但丁终于意识到大事不妙，拔腿就跑，他跑向逼仄的小巷并始终与对方保持着叫人充满希望的距离，子弹贴着他射在旁边的墙上或者垃圾桶上，溅出火星与各种碎屑，于是但丁惊慌地逃向更深幽的暗巷，接着就该维吉尔从黑暗中走出，用惊人的速度卸掉那几个人的武装，兄弟俩合伙把他们揍翻并抢光所有的现金——这是维吉尔编好的剧本，但剧情并没有按照这些情节顺利进行。当但丁开始跑进逼仄的小巷时他被人从背后一拳打倒在地上，刚试图爬起来，又被一脚踢中肚子弹到墙脚，这力道大得让他有些发懵，都不觉得疼了。但丁咳了一下，齿间透出一些血腥气。对方是个狠角色，这下不能大意了。一个翻滚弹跳而起，但丁终于看到了对手的模样，一个大块头，胳膊有脑袋那么粗，“我大概就到他胸口那么高，他比我要宽至少两倍。”但丁撇了撇嘴，就算是这种狗熊一样的体格也没什么好怕的，论速度论力量，普通人类终究是比不上恶魔的血统的。  
“嘿傻大个，你的脑子里是不是也都长满了肌肉？我想知道你识字吗？你认字是不是得往脑子里盖图章就和肉店那样？比如往脑袋里敲个章——蠢——货——你就知道怎么写了。“但丁嘴上可不会闲着，他讨厌这个家伙，就会先用言语攻击他。  
大块头并没有搭话，他径直朝但丁扑了过来。姿态看起来非常别扭，但速度非常快，但丁堪堪避过了这一下，他还没来得及变换方向，脚踝便被重重地拽住一下甩到了地上，他刚想挣脱，背后就有人抓着他的脑袋狠狠地砸向地面发出“砰”的一声。但丁眼前一阵发黑，额角大概是撞破了，有温热的液体正慢慢流下。他挣扎着站起来，眼前的影像纷乱模糊，他朝着那个身影挥出了拳头，每一下的感觉却如同在击打一个破床垫。破床垫纹丝不动。破床垫像拎一个娃娃一样把但丁拎起来再度摔在地上，接着一脚踩在他背上让他动弹不得。  
但丁从没陷入过这样的境地，他不知道该怎么办了，他现在就像只老鼠一样被人踩在脚下。但丁试着吸了口气，却觉得胸口像针扎一样疼，更要命的是身上那个大块头比街口的公厕还臭。“喂大个子，你妈妈，咳咳……你妈妈没告诉过你你该洗个澡了吗？”  
“大J没有妈妈，那个妓女早就因为吸毒过量死在了路边。而你，我猜你也没有妈妈，否则怎么会让你蠢到来惹我们的麻烦？”一个声音从上方传来。  
但丁暴怒起来，用力昂起头对着说出那番话的混账大喊：“住嘴！不许你胡说八道！”腰侧立刻又挨了结结实实的一脚，疼痛让但丁蜷缩起来，该死，他心里骂起来，这帮人下手真是毫不留情。  
“听说近来有个小毛孩和他双胞胎兄弟一起给附近的帮派下套子搞钱，看来就是你了吧？看来要不是我们有大J在，说不定又让你得逞了。”说话的人抓住但丁的头发把他的脸掰向自己。看清了这张面孔的一刹那，但丁就觉得事情很不妙了。这个人脸颊上有个子弹留下的伤疤，非常显眼，这是暗石帮老大“蝰蛇”的著名特征。在某次和警察的枪战中，他的脸上中了一枪却奇迹般地活了下来，从此这个伤疤就变成了他的名片。“胆子是真不小，身手也挺不错，如果你们早点遇到我，说不定就让你们给我干活了。可惜你们现在给自己找了一条错路，这可是要付出代价的。”他盯着但丁的脸看了一会儿，狰狞的疤脸露出一个丑陋的微笑：“小脸长得真是不错，我的这帮手下可不挑剔，他们会乐意喂你吃大屌的。等我们把你哥哥也抓到了，就会通知每个你们招惹过的帮派，让他们都过来一起狠操你们的屁股。放心，最后等我们卖完了你们的器官，就会把你们这对基佬兄弟捆进同一条麻袋扔进海里，你们会快乐地死在一块儿的哈哈哈哈。”但丁疯了一样拼命挣扎，他想把他知道的每个脏字都扔在这张丑脸上，可背上的脚踩得更重了，他甚至连呼吸都艰难起来，只能从喉咙里渗出野兽般的嘶鸣。  
不许动维吉尔，他是我唯一的家人，唯一爱着我的人！这些念头疯狂地在但丁的脑海里乱撞，他第一次希望自己能拥有父亲那该死的力量，至少这些糟糕的事情就不会发生自己和心爱的人身上了。眼前的景象逐渐模糊，但丁只能感觉到周围乌云一样聚拢过来的人影断断续续发出淫邪的低语和笑声。  
好吧，就是这样了，别找到维吉尔，别找到他……就行……  
乌云在几步远的地方停下了，继而消散，是阳光吗？不，这样的暗巷里是永远不会有阳光照进来的，可以劈开黑暗的只有闪电。迅猛无情地粉碎一切污浊的阴霾，把耀眼的愤怒倾泄在虫豸的巢穴。  
“快起来！”熟悉的声音和熟悉的气息让但丁猛然睁开双眼，是维吉尔！“维吉尔你快跑，这帮人……”刚想告诉哥哥遇上的这伙人没法对付的时候，鼻腔里突然钻进了一种浓重的气味，是血腥气与恶臭，正在这条巷子的空气里弥漫。  
“这……”眼前的景象让但丁惊骇到说不出话来，四周哪里还有什么人？满眼都是喷溅的血迹和死去的帮派成员，包括刚才还耀武扬威的蝰蛇和那个大J都已经静静地死在了地上，维吉尔手中一抹久违的寒光映进了但丁的眼中，阎魔刀。  
“你……你干了什么……”惊恐让但丁的声音都变了调，“维吉尔你杀人了！”  
“你怎么还没醒过来！”维吉尔抓着但丁的肩膀，手指几乎要嵌进皮肉里，苍白的脸庞第一次涨得通红，嘶哑的声音带着些微颤抖，“你再仔细看看，你叫这些东西是人？你闻一下，你还记得吗？这种气味我一辈子都忘不了啊！”  
但丁盯着那些死去的帮派成员，大脑努力地拼凑起也许自己早就意识到但是不愿去相信的答案，这些尸体姿态怪异，皮肤也呈现出一种瘆人的色泽与质感，人类显然不可能是这样的。而气味……方才大块头身上的恶臭还没有散去，就像一条布满倒钩的绳索把记忆里竭力想遗忘的那些恶梦慢慢拽了出来。  
“恶魔……”  
“这些人都是，全都被恶魔附体或者感染，我说不上来，但是他们已经不能称为人类了。特别是那个——”维吉尔指指大J的尸体，“看上去好像是故意和恶魔进行了融合，我不知道世界上怎么还会有这样的玩意儿。”维吉尔娴熟地甩了甩刀，把刀收进了刀鞘。“刚才你被他们盯上的时候我就发觉了，我知道现在的我是打不过这么多怪物的，我只能跑回去把这家伙拿出来，幸好我还没忘记怎么用。”他伸手搀扶起弟弟，“你怎么样？没事吧？我真害怕来不及赶到。”  
但丁掸了掸身上的尘土，发现已经没有什么地方还在疼了。这血统在这种时候还真好用，他自嘲地想。“我没事，我刚才真怕他们把你也抓起来了，要是那样就真惨了。”  
维吉尔揽过弟弟，把他抱在怀里，亲吻着他的脖子：“不会的，我绝对不会再让任何糟糕的事情发生在你身上。” 但丁依偎着哥哥，“不过现在好像也挺麻烦的，要不我们先躲一阵，再想想能搬去哪里。“  
维吉尔把头埋在但丁的颈窝里，过了好一会儿才说话，“躲……这日子有头吗……”  
“没关系，我们一定可以躲到一个恶魔找不到我们的地方，那边的人也不认识我们。就像你说的那样，我们会找到体面的工作，租个带热水的房间，就你和我。我们俩只要在一起就一定能到。“想到或许有这样一个值得期待的未来，但丁的眼睛变得越发明亮，像有两团浅蓝色的火焰在燃烧。可维吉尔没有接话。他低下头，脸色随着但丁的话语变得越来越沉重。最后，他抬起头，直视着弟弟的双眼，轻轻叹了口气。  
但丁愣住了，他从没见过哥哥这个样子，苍白的脸上铺满了哀伤，双眼满溢着柔情，还有一种他说不清楚的神情在涌动。“维吉尔？”他试探着问道。  
维吉尔用一个吻堵住了弟弟的询问，这是一个真正的亲吻，情人之间的，舌头纠缠在一起，仿佛在跳一曲神秘的来自东方的舞蹈，每一点接触都在倾泻出无尽的爱欲。他们从没这样接吻过，但丁的眼神逐渐迷离，他伸出双臂勾住哥哥的颈项，把这个吻蔓延到脸庞，下颚，额头。维吉尔温柔地回应着，他褪去了但丁的衣衫，细密地爱抚着他的每一寸肌肤，再用亲吻又覆盖一遍。这样温情脉脉的接触是但丁未曾体验过的，在这新奇的感受下他呻吟着，颤动着，伸展着肢体去贴合维吉尔的动作，想要把自己完全融进汹涌的情欲里。  
维吉尔蹲下来，用手掌托起但丁的性器，柱体颜色鲜嫩，正开始微微发硬，看起来就像一只还在安睡的幼兽。于是他把温热的吻也覆了上去，从圆润的头部到根部稀疏柔软的银色毛发，他开启双唇，把这肉茎纳入口中，用舌头反复卷裹，他想让每个味蕾都记住弟弟的味道，青涩的甘美的。于是幼兽便在这潮湿温暖的爱意中迅速苏醒，昂起了头，维吉尔放出这鲜活的生命，发现它前端已经淌下了急切的泪水，于是他用手指沾着这液体从腿间的低洼处一路滑向后穴，那是他熟悉的领地。  
但丁浑身酥软，要紧靠在身后的墙上才能让自己不要像煎锅上的蛋黄一样淌倒。他的哥哥从没这样做过，他们之间的性爱在他的记忆里从一开始就是粗暴的，疼痛的，虽然他也喜欢那种被哥哥狠狠干的感觉，但是直到现在，他才意识到，他有多迷恋和哥哥温存的肌肤相亲。  
“维吉尔……”但丁小声地叫着哥哥的名字，两条胳膊已经无力地从哥哥的脖子上滑落，现在只能勉强抓住肩膀。维吉尔抬起但丁的臀瓣，把他的两条腿架到自己的臂弯，让弟弟的后背倚靠在墙壁上，腾出一只手，把自己的阴茎送入那湿润饥渴的穴口。  
但丁急切地想要接纳哥哥的肉刃，借着重力他让自己整个人向下滑，而维吉尔也在这时候用力挺腰，让整根柱体都没入了弟弟体内。“啊……”但丁发出一声轻轻的惊呼，一种隐秘而喧嚣的喜悦从身体里某个很深的地方扩散出来，让他的身体一阵痉挛，体表每一个毛孔都在发出喊叫，他想要哥哥把他填满，引导他，带着他进入不真实的狂欢中。  
他们就在这巷子最暗的角落里疯狂交合，不远处还散落着恶魔的肢体，空气里满是浓稠的血腥气，这些于他们仿佛不存在。他们现在的世界里只有彼此，双子联结成了一体，一同起伏撞击，用身体敲打出最原始的节奏，向这个残酷冰冷的世界发出了怒吼——看到了吗？我爱这个人，他是我的依存，是我的灵魂的另一半，是我存在于世间的唯一的理由。

这场性爱结束的时候，两个人都浑身湿透，身上一片狼藉，溅满了自己和对方的体液。但丁直接坐在地上，近乎虚脱，维吉尔在墙上靠了一会儿，站了起来，弯腰捡起来之前放在地上的阎魔刀。  
但丁疑惑地看着哥哥，隐隐觉得有些不对劲，“维吉尔……”  
维吉尔背对着他，声音有些嘶哑，“我不能再和你待在一起了，但丁。这样下去不行。我要把事情了结干净，我不能再逃避了。”他回过头，眼睛里方才那种柔情已经完全找不到了，但丁慌乱起来，“什么意思……你要做什么……维吉尔？”  
“我要离开你，和你在一起我只能一直这么软弱下去，总有一天我会无法保护你。想到这个我就承受不了。我要变强，等我找到可以解决这一切问题的办法时，我会来找你。”他一字一句对着弟弟说出了这些早已萦绕心间却一直被他刻意忘却的话。  
但丁瞪大眼睛，泪水已经在眼眶里积蓄起来，“不，不是这样的。我们不能分开，我离不开你，你不能把我一个人丢下！”  
“你该长大了！”维吉尔突然怒吼，“爸爸妈妈没法保护你，我也不能永远保护你，最后能保护你的只有你自己！”  
但丁一下跳起来，“我要的不是你的保护！我只是想和你在一起！我们在一起就能办成一切想要做的事情！”  
那种哀伤又回到了维吉尔的脸上，他的声音变得低沉，“只要我们在一起就不可能……照顾好你自己吧，记住你的血统，你始终还是斯巴达的儿子。”

但丁呆呆地看着眼前的哥哥，他看着他不知怎的给自己变出了一身和过去父亲穿着很像的长外套，然后用阎魔刀在空中划开了一个十字。维吉尔再次转过头，用耳语一般的声音说：“再见，但丁。”便跨入那个十字，与之一同消失在空气中。

望着空无一人的巷子，但丁的泪水终于冲出眼眶，无声地流下。


End file.
